cardgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rummy
Rummy is a matching card game. Dealing For 2 players: deal with 10 cards, for 3 or 4 players: deal with 7 cards and 5 or 6 players: deal with 6 cards. The cards are dealt one at a time, after which the next card drawn is placed face up on the table to begin the discard pile, while the remainder of the deck is placed face down next to the discard pile as the draw pile. The players sort their cards. Play Either a fixed number of deals are playing, or the game is playing to a target score. The number of deals or the target score need to agree before beginning to play. The object of the game is to arrange of all the cards in your hand. There are 3 choices to get rid of cards: melding, laying off and discarding. 1. Melding - is taking a combination of cards from your hand, and placing it faceup in front of you on the table, where it stays. There are 2 kinds of combination in which must be meld: sequences means runs and groups means sets. * sequence or run - making of 3 or more consecutive cards of the same suit: aces are low & kings are high. * group or set - 3 or 4 cards of the same rank. 2. Laying Off: adding a card or cards from your hand to meld already on the table. The cards added to meld out to make another right meld. For example: to to 4C,5C, 6C you could add the 3C or the 7C. Don't change the melds in the way. For example: 2C, 2H, 2D, 2S and 3S, 4S 5S have already meld and don't move the 2S from the group to the sequence so as to lay off the AS. 3. Discarding: playing a card from your hand on top of the discard pile. Get rid of 1 card at the end of each turn. How to play (Basic Rummy): When there are 2 players, they take switch turns beginning with the non-dealer. When there are more than 2 players, they take turns in clockwise rotation, beginning with the player to the first dealer's left. Each turn making of the following parts: 1. Draw - you have to start by taking one card from either the top of the draw or the top card on the discard pile, and adding it to your hand. The discard pile is faceup. The stock is facedown, now: after you choose to draw from the stock, you don't see a card until after you've gave yourself to take it. After you draw from the deck, add the card to your hand without showing it to the other players. 2. Melding - after you have a right group or sequence in your hand, you must lay one combination faceup on the table. Don't meld, more than one combination in a turn. Melding is optional; you're not obliged to meld just because you can. 3. Laying off - this is optional. After you want, you must add cards to groups or sequences previously melded by yourself or others. There's no limit to the number of cards a player must lay off in one turn. 4. Discard - at the end of your turn, one card ought to discard from your hand and place on top of the discard pile faceup. After you began your turn by picking up the top card of the discard pile, you're not suppose to finish your turn by discarding the same card, leaving the pile unchanged - you must discard a different card. You must pick up the discard on your turn and discard the same card at the later turn. After you draw a card from the deck, it must be discard on the same turn if you please. After the draw pile has run out and the next player don't want to take the discard, the discard pile is turned over, without shuffling, to make a new stock and play continues. A player wins by player's hand by either melding, laying off, or discarding all of his/her cards. Getting rid of your final card in one of these ways is called Going Out. As soon as the player goes out, play ends. There can be no additional melding or laying off, even if the other players have right combinations in their hands. Scoring After a player closes out, the other players add up the value of all the cards still remaining in their hands, as follows: :FACE CARDS (J, Q and K) = 10 points :ACES = 1 point :2-10 = face value The total value of all the cards in their hands of the other players is added to the winner's adding score. The game continues with additional deals until a player to reach the highest points target that was decided before the game began, or until the agreed number of deals has been played. Variations Multiple Melds # Some people play that you must lay down as many melds as you need in each turn. # Most people allow a player who hasn't previously melded or laid off any cards to earn a special bonus by closing out in a single turn by melding or laying off their complete hand. This is called Going Rummy and the score for the hand is doubled, or in some versions the winner gets a bonus of 10 points. Laying Off You cannot lay off any cards on the other players' melds and laid down to one meld of your own. Ace High or Low Aces can count as high or low, so Q-K-A is also a correct meld. Playing with this rule, aces are given the higher value of 15 points. Another variant allows around the corner runs with an ace in the middle (K-A-2) but this is unusual. Last discard In order to close out, you must end your turn by discarding one final card. You're not suppose to meld all of your cards, leaving nothing to discard. End of the stock After the stock runs out and the next player don't want to discard, the discard pile is shuffled before reusing it as a stock. After there is no shuffle, players who can remember the group of cards in the discard pile will clear have an advantage. It's just right, however very not likely, that a repetitive place could happen where each player is holding on to cards wanted by the others. Each player to draw from the deck and discard the card they just drew. Recycling the discard pile as a new stock, whether shuffled or not, won't help. After the players are hard, the game could be endless. To avoid this, it may be a good idea to limit the number of times that the discard pile must reused as a new stock. I hint that after the stock changes empty for the 3rd time, the play should finish after the next player don't want to take the discard. Option, you could agree that the discard pile gets reused only once and the play is over after the stock is used up for the 2nd time. Block Rummy In the version known as Block Rummy, the discard pile is not reused at all. After the deck runs out and the next player don't want to take the discard, the hand is over at that point. Everybody score the value of the cards remaining in their hands. After the hand ends without someone going out, each player to count the value of the cards remaining in their hands. The winner is the player with the lowest points and score the sum of the subtract between this and the points in each other players' hands. For example: Player 1 has 6, Player 2 has 15, Player 3 has 7 and Player 4 has 21. Player 1 is the winner and score 25 = (9 + 1 + 15). After 2 or more players tie for the lowest, they share the winnings same. Players are allowed, at their turn, to count the number of cards remaining in the facedown stock if they want. As a courtesy (to save others having to count as well), a player who counts the stock should correctly state to the other players how many stock cards remain. The winner to scoring points, each of the losers to score these points must agree to the cards are left in their hand. If the game continues with a winner, then everybody score their cards as a penalty points. After someone reach 100 points or more, the player with the lowest score to win. Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:Melding Games Category:Laying Off Games Category:Hand Ending Games Category:Scoring for Card Games Category:Adding Games Category:Subtracting Games